Starlight's Last Days of Sorrow
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: Starlight, a young woman with the same age as Yusei and Autumn, is madly in love with the current Duel King, but what will happen if he pushes her away for someone else he loves. Requested by Sister Of The Pharaoh, and the disclaimer is I don't own anything, except for my OC's, Autumn, Abbigail, and Starlight. Hope you enjoy, and don't cry too much. More vicious than normal, enjoy!
1. Love Never Lasts

**Love Never Lasts**

**Sunday, December Twenty-First, 2022**

Starlight was walking over to Yusei's place, with a box of Christmas decoration in her arms.

'_This is the day I'm going to tell Yusei how I feel!_' she thought, not caring if he loved someone else, she wanted to let the small cheerful dragon out of its cage. She got to the door, and a crash of what sounded like glass broke.

"_You think you can just mess up my coffee, you must think I'm dumb!_" Jack yelled, and Starlight ran into the room to see Crow and Jack fighting (like the usual).

"_Well, you shouldn't be such a bitch, trying to be perfect, for you're not!_" Crow, shouted back, and Starlight gently put down the stuff, and then walked up to Jack and Crow and pulled on their ears, in result, they winced in pain.

"You two better stop, or I'm going to make you two into Christmas decorations and it ain't gonna be pretty!" Starlight hissed in to the men's ears, making then behave.

After Starlight let go of their ears, she held up a box of Christmas decorations. "Let's get this up, before Yusei gets in here!"

"Alright, but why not let Yusei know?" Crow asked, rubbing his head. Looking at the door, seeing the raven-haired, crab-head enter the room.

"Why not let me know what?" Yusei asked, making the young woman jump, "Sorry, but what's with the decorations?"

Jack and Crow take a step back, before Jack took the box away from the usually calm girl. Starlight put on an annoyed face, and turned around, and she clenched her fists.

"Do you know what decorating is? Because we're decorating for the holidays," Starlight yelled, making the raven-haired, cobalt eyed man cover his ears.

"Why is it important to decorate?" Yusei asked, stepping away, like half a foot away from Starlight.

"Do you really want to get me really pissed, Fusei?" Starlight, getting Yusei angry, deserving a shout from him, saying that wasn't the way you said his name.

Starlight and Yusei were fighting for no known reason, as Jack and Crow set everything up, avoiding Yusei's room. Jack finished his half and grabbed Yusei, and shoved him upstairs, and then shoved him into his room. Crow, gave what was left to Starlight, and then went and got two ramen cups, one for him, and one for Jack.

"Thanks, Crow, and I think Starlight needs to chill. Though, I think she likes Yusei," Jack said, and after Starlight heard this, she started to blush, and she stopped setting up.

"I don't like him, like the way you're talking about, but as a friend. That's all!" She concluded, and went back to setting up for Christmas.

"I think you're right, Jack, but yet again, Yusei likes Aki. He just needs to make a move soon," Crow stated, causing the poor blonde girl to run up stairs, in tears.

* * *

><p>Autumn was with Abby out in town, trying to find a gift for the three men that save the city from the <strong>Dark Signers<strong> and **Meklord Emperors**, now they had the most important task than saving the city. For it was even more important, finding them the perfect Christmas presents.

"Well, we have Crow's, Jack's, but how about Yusei's?" Abby asked Yusei's sister, Autumn Lastiskoo.

"Well, um… he likes the color red, he doesn't want a jacket, no more cards, he doesn't want anything really, but, shit, well I don't know?" Autumn said looking at a fancy suit for Jack and a photo album for Crow, so he could put pictures of the kids in there, as they grew up.

"Well… we could also get Yusei a photo album, but then he might get suspicious of the two presents," Abby asked, scratching her head.

"Maybe we could get something for Aki and the twins, I know they're coming also," Autumn stated, making Abby confused.

"Who, I might've not met them yet," Abby questioned thinking about the 'Black Rose Witch' when hearing the name **Aki**.

"You've met them before, Leo and Luna, and Akiza Izinski, the former 'Black Rose Witch', I remember her, because I accidentally killed her, getting rid of the darkness," Autumn explained getting quieter in the end.

"I thought you were killed in that duel!" Abby asked, surprised.

"No, I was killed in the duel against Crow, then I duel my brother in hell, and then I forget what happened, because it happened so fast," Autumn said drawing her coat closer, for the cold wind blew towards the girls as they continued to walk.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you're here now, I still don't know what happened after that either, but it is a _huge_ historical event anyway."

"Yeah, I know, I was surprised by that. Say, should we get anything for Starlight while we're out here?" Autumn asked, changing the subject, to something not as personal.

"Yeah, I suppose, but she's a bit like Yusei, hard to find a present for!" Abby stated, checking her phone.

"Since you have your phone out, what time is it?" Autumn asked, for she needed to get back to her apartment by seven-thirty, if she wanted to start wrapping presents in time for the holidays.

"It's five o'clock right now, we should start looking for something for Aki and the twins soon, or they'll be left out!" Abby exclaimed in a normal tone, giggling.

* * *

><p>Starlight was in the bathroom, wiping her eyes. She did love Yusei, but he didn't love her back, it almost broke the poor girl's heart. To get through tough times, Starlight always sang, but it would be weird to hear singing in the bathroom, so she kept letting the tears fall.<p>

'_Why doesn't he love me?_' Starlight thought, she wished Aki would've stayed dead when she was killed by Autumn from the 'Battle of Darkness'.

_Knock, knock, knock_, someone wanted to be in there, but Starlight didn't want to see anyone, nor not see anyone either, she wanted to talk to Abby, and she wanted to talk to Autumn also.

"Star, is everything alright. I heard Jack and Crow talking about how you needed to talk to someone," a man asked, it was Yusei.

'_I want to love you Yusei, but you want to love someone else, why?_' Starlight thought, and took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm fine, just felt sick, and it made my eyes tear up a lot, it was just coincidental," She just concluded a lie to her want-to-be lover.

"Alright then, tell me if you need a ride home, it would be fine. But, do you need anything?" Yusei asked in an innocent tone, causing Starlight to let more tears fall.

'_This is why I love him, he's so sweet!_' Starlight thought to herself once more. "Thank-you for the offer, but I think I'm going to be fine now, just give me a minute though."

"Okay, it's understandable for that, remember, if you don't feel great, tell me, and I can take you home."

Yusei walked off, and Starlight really did feel sick then, so sick she threw-up in the toilet. '_I hate this, now I really do want to go home, but I don't want to throw-up on Yusei!_' Starlight thought, as more vomit exited from her mouth.

* * *

><p>Autumn and Abby exited a card shop, with a higher machine type deck, to fit Leo's <strong>Powertool Dragon Deck<strong>, and Abby bought Starlight a **Starlight Warrior Deck**, in hope she'll be excited to get a present. The next stop was to get Akiza something plant-like, and it can't be an actual plant.

"I think we should buy her a new dress to wear!" Abby suggested, looking at a shop, with a beautiful rose dress, one to fit her type of Rose-Apparel.

"Cheap, Ms. Lalooska, cheap, we can only afford cheap, but keep it nice too!" Autumn scolded her friend.

"It is! I checked the price last time it was only $99.99, the store probably made it cheaper by now!" Abby advised, getting a pale glare from the re-born duelist.

"I mean nothing higher than fifty bucks!" Autumn screeched, checking her phone. "It's seven now anyway, it'll take thirty minutes to get to my apartment from here anyway, well see you tomorrow in a better search, hopefully."

"Yeah, you too," Abby said, getting a text from her phone from Starlight.

_To: Abbigail Lalooska  
>From: Starlight<em>

_I need to talk to you ASAP, please hurry home, I might be late, but I'm sick. Yusei will take me home though. Star ;)_

'_Star's not feeling great, well she should be better by the time the actual holiday hits!_' Abby thought, rushing home.

* * *

><p>Starlight puked for about five minutes before Yusei came back up, knocking on the door.<p>

"Star, you alright, maybe I should take you home now," Yusei suggested, worried, for she said she would take a minute.

"I think I should stay here for the night, I'm not feeling great right no-"Starlight said, before puking again.

"I understand, do you want anything," Yusei asked, trying to make his friend comfortable.

Starlight checked her phone before answering, seeing Abby hasn't texted back yet. "No, not yet, I'll yell when I do though, thank-you for asking."

"You're welcome, hope you will be alright soon," Yusei commented, once again innocently.

"Thank-you, Yusei," Starlight said, before she shut her eyes some, before sending another text to Abby.

_To: Abbigail Lalooska  
>From: Starlight<em>

_I'm staying over at Yusei's for tonight, too sick to go anywhere, need to talk to you in the morning, hope you remember, cause I will, for Yusei will remind me too much of it._

**End of Day One**


	2. Shopping to Abandon Sorrow Deep Inside

**Shopping to Abandon Sorrow Deep Inside**

**_Author's Note- I will change the names up a bit for the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's characters, like with Akiza, I'll do Aki while they're speaking, same with Ruka and Rua, when the narrator(me) is talking it's Leo and Luna, but in dialogue, it will be Ruka and Rua. (Sorry to be confusing!)_**

**Monday, December Twenty-Second, 2022**

Starlight opened her eyes, to find herself in a bed, not by the toilet anymore. She then looked to see there was a bucket close to her, empty. '_What happened, why am I here, did Yusei move me? If he did, I owe him._'

Starlight got up, and went out of the room, it was still dark, but then she heard cussing, quiet, but she could make it out, it was definitely cussing.

"_God bleset, why do you always have to cut yourself with your tools, Yusei,_" Jack shouted quietly.

The next sentence wasn't clear at all. Starlight moved closer to the next landing, but still couldn't hear, so she went back to bed, but she was certain that it was Yusei talking, he's the only one that cuts himself on his automotive stuff. '_I hope whoever it is, is okay, but I believe its Yusei._'

Starlight went back to bed, and slept a pleasant sleep, only to wake up with shouting, again, but this time it was Jack and Crow, not Yusei. Starlight got up, and saw the bucket was gone, so Yusei must've taken care of her, she didn't mind. She ran downstairs, and saw more decoration up, and Abby, and Autumn sitting in annoyance in the living room, Jack and Crow were in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Starlight asked, with a fake yawn.

Abby and Autumn look up at the sleepy Star at the top of the stairs, and Abby runs up to her, and hugs her. '_Why is she so upset? I was really sick, but I wonder why it was, for I think it was because of my depression,_' Starlight thought.

"I was worried for you, so I thought we could talk here, unless you wanted to talk in private?" Abby asked Starlight, and she shook her head.

"Just not with Yusei, Jack, or Crow," Starlight said, smiling weakly.

Abby looked stunned, and then smiled. "I got a perfect remedy for that!" She took her duel disk, and put it on her arm, and took out **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** and put him in attack mode. The next minute, you heard Jack and Crow running out of the building in screams, as they were running for their lives from Abby. "I tend to get out of hand with trying to get someone out of the room!"

Autumn looked up once again, and stayed silent, but in her eyes, she said 'I know what's wrong, don't worry, it's not that bad.'

Abby sat down, and so did Starlight, they talked for what seemed like forever. "I don't know what to do, Yusei likes Aki, and I like him, but he likes me as only a friend!" Starlight started to cry.

Autumn rubbed Starlight's back, and hugged her. "There's only one life to live, don't waste it on trying to get someone who doesn't want you, find someone who does!" Autumn explained, knowing this was the same thing for Jack, he loved her, but she loved Crow.

"I know, but I still don't know what to do! Autumn, you know this situation; tell me, what should I do?" Starlight pleaded to the raven-haired woman.

"Like I said, do what you believe, don't do what the world wants you to do."

"Wait, why would the world want her to be lonely," Abby asked, budding into the conversation.

"The world is a cruel place. Abby, you of all people should know this!" Autumn scolded, poking the sixteen-year-old's facility mark.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but how will you get through it?" Abby asked Starlight, trying to get her to lighten up a bit.

"I think I'm going to tell him how I feel, and if he doesn't feel the same, I'm going to be fine," Starlight concluded, '_If he doesn't feel the same, I'm going to end the misery, that's what I'm going to do, if he doesn't feel the same, I'm going to let it all out. I'm going to kill myself!_'

Starlight nodded at the advice, but kept her mind on the goal she made mentally.

* * *

><p>Yusei was walking over to his place, then eyed Jack and Crow running. He walked over to them and stopped them in their tracks. "What's going on?" Yusei questioned his friends.<p>

Jack and Crow looked at each other, and then looked back at Yusei.

"Abby, she used her **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** to kick us out of the building, we were certain she was following us!" Jack exclaimed, and clearly out of breath.

"Well, I don't see any **Blue-Eyes White Dragons** here, so I think you're safe, so tell me, why did Abby do such a thing?" Yusei questioned, obviously angered by the fact his friends were clearly idiots.

"We don't know, Jack and I were fighting, and Abby came into the kitchen, with her duel disk, and behind her was her **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**, and then she tried to attack us, and that's when we ran!" Crow summed up the event, and Yusei smacked his forehead.

'_I'm friends with morons!_' Yusei thought, then he calmed himself down, "Why don't we find Christmas presents for our friends?" yusei suggested, getting a nod from the two '_morons_'.

* * *

><p>Autumn and Abby finished their talk with Starlight, and then went on their way to find a present for Starlight, Yusei, and Akiza.<p>

"So, do you think new tools might be good for Yusei?" Abby asked, eyeing a tool shop.

"I think not, last time I checked, was his tools were in _perfect_ shape, but I think I found something perfect for Aki!" Autumn said, eyeing a beautiful rose embedded coat.

"Yesterday you said, cheap, I don't think that's cheap!" Abby protested, but Autumn was in a trance and went in to find the place was like a paradise to her. "AUTUMN!"

* * *

><p>Akiza was with the twins today, she took them shopping in the mall.<p>

"Aki, why are we going shopping, I'm a boy, shopping is boring for me!" Leo complained.

"Leo, SHUT UP! Big sis Aki is doing something special for us!" Luna said.

"Rua, look, there's an Arcade, here's twenty bucks, and meet us back here in twenty minutes!" Akiza warned, and Leo ran like lightning towards the arcade, causing the two girls to laugh.

"So, Ruka, where do you want to go?" Akiza asked, looking at the little girl.

"I think we should go buy something nice for the party on Christmas, at Yusei's. I think we should get Rua something also," Luna advised, getting a nod from Akiza.

'_Yusei, I hope you do fine, handling the fact Star loves you, because I love you too, but I want to know whom do you love. The answer will come clean soon, but not soon enough!_' Akiza thought, then realized this store was where she and Starlight first met, and how she and Abby first met also.

* * *

><p>Starlight kept tidying up the decorations, but there really wasn't much to organize, so she went to talk to Martha for advice. '<em>I hope this will help me, but if not, nothing will, and my world will finally go black!<em>' Starlight thought, walking over to Martha's.

Starlight kept thinking about Yusei, and how they met, for she saved him from the Facility, and thanks to Abby, she fell in love, but Yusei fell in love far before then, and Starlight wanted to know with who. She kept walking and walking, but forgot to look before crossing, before she heard screeching of tires, and she looked to see a car, almost touching her. It hadn't fazed her, but it fazed the driver, so much they went onto a rampage.

"_Hey! Don't ignore me, watch where you're going!_" The woman in the car yelled, for it was Carly Carmine, a famous blogger.

"I don't need this, leave me alone bitch!" Starlight said calmly and kept walking, like nothing happened.

"_What did you just call me_…," Carly kept yelling, and Starlight kept walking, she thought about jumping off the bridge, and killing herself, by the impact of the water it would bruise her so badly, she would die from it.

'_It's not time yet, only if he rejects me, then I'm going home, writing a letter, and stabbing myself in the heart. Ending it all,_' Starlight thought, walking carelessly, until she got to a house infested of orphaned children. '_Martha, I hope you have an answer, or it would've been a waste for me to come here!_"

The kids outside playing eyed Starlight quickly, getting Martha to handle the 'stranger danger'. Martha came outside to see Starlight, and smiled. "Kids, go inside, the adults need to talk," Martha spoke enthusiastically, and walked over to Starlight.

"Hi, Martha, I was hoping you could give my some advice on something that could affect how my life goes," Starlight asked, clearly in need of some sort of help.

"Star, how nice of you to come over, come in, come in, I hope you came here for more than advice from an old lady like myself?" Martha asked, hoping this wasn't just advice Starlight came for.

"I just need someone to talk to, and I can't talk to Yusei, or any of his friends, I need a girl to talk to, men won't get it!" Starlight broke out in tears.

"Star, don't cry, would it be alright if you told me why you're upset?" Martha asked, hoping for a clear answer.

"I love Yusei, but he doesn't love me back, for he likes Aki more than a friend," Starlight pleaded, for she wanted all of the madness to end.

"Don't bother about him then, worry about someone else, someone who's perfect for you, not just right, but perfect," Martha advised, getting a hug from the upset blonde.

"Thank-you Martha, I'll take that to heart, for next time I see Yusei," Starlight said, smiling, and heading home, getting ready for the holidays.

* * *

><p>Yusei, Jack, and Crow, had many things bought, including food, drinks, streamers, and all of the party acidities for Christmas, for they were hoping for a blast, but sadly there wouldn't be one.<p>

* * *

><p>Autumn and Abby exited the store, getting Akiza her coat, and other necessities (they weren't really necessary, but you know, girls are girls, and they enjoy to go shopping a lot, and I mean A LOT!)<p>

"Autumn, this is your fault, we still need stuff for Yusei and Starlight, and we have too much items, what should we do?!" Abby exclaimed, she didn't want to shop anymore, but there was still yet so much to do.

"We go again tomorrow, we spent half the day talking to Star, and then spent the rest of the day in that store, Christmas Eve we'll meet up, then split up to buy each other something, but never to speak to each other about what we bought. Sound like a plan?" Autumn strategized, getting a confused nod from Abby, and off they went home.

* * *

><p>Akiza, Leo, and Luna were covered in bags of clothes, shoes, video games, food, jewelry, and etc. and they were exhausted!<p>

"Big sis, Aki, can we stop?" Leo asked the chaperone.

"Yeah, let me call my mom, and she can pick up out accessories, and take them home, then I can take you two munchkins home, sound like a good plan for the rest of the day?" Akiza asked, getting a nod from the twins.

"Aki, are you excited to go to the Christmas party?" Luna asked.

"Ruka, are you kidding, of course I am, and I got a new dress to fit the occasion, if only the jacket weren't so damn expensive!" Akiza proclaimed, getting on the phone and sending the twins home.

* * *

><p>Starlight got home, and she smiled. '<em>I asked for advice, I never needed, am I really that dumb, I'm going to give yusei my present, and share my feelings, if he doesn't feel the same, then I'm going to shatter my world, and plunge into the world of darkness!<em>' Starlight thought, getting into bed, and sleeping, for she had a day of shopping to do, before the party, that was only two days away.

**End of Day Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Me-<strong>So, how do you guys feel about the story so far?

**Starlight-**Again, the feelings for Yusei, I like someone else, for I'm not sharing who it is!

**Autumn-**You got the shopping thing down for what I enjoy, but no, I _hate_ the story so far, one of my friends is going to commit suicide, just because of Yusei having feelings for Aki?

**Starlight-** Yeah, at least make it a happy ending!

**Me-**Nope, I like sad love stories better than action packed stories, I like the drama, dunno why, just do, like always, please review, follow, favorite, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already is!

**Yusei*whispers*-**No, do not, she has a twisted mind, she needs help, someone, please help her!

**Me-**Yusei! GO AWAY!


	3. In three words I sum up Life: It goes on

**In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on.**

Starlight opened her eyes, and looked to her right. Nothing, '_I will feel like this soon, so now I have to get used to it, only darkness will fill me for the rest of my days._' Starlight thought, with a small smirk.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_ the door sounded, and Starlight got rid of her smirk, and she got up, and went to the door. '_Why would someone knock at my apartment door?_' She thought to herself, and opened the door.

The door opened, and it was someone dressed in black. "I hope you want to die!" they said, and pointed a gun at Starlight's chest, and shot. She fell back, darkness consuming her eyesight, and then a _thud_ was heard.

'_I never wanted this, Yusei doesn't know yet, I need to fight back!_' Starlight thought, before her thoughts and peace of mind went awry.

* * *

><p>Yusei was looking at the bills he had to pay, the rent he had to pay, and the debt he had to pay, it all totaled up to is worth more than $36,000. This would certainly give him a headache. Then all of the sudden, his phone rang, it was from Akiza.<p>

"Yes, Aki, what is it?" Yusei said calmly, taking a sigh, taking a last look at the debt he and his two trouble-maker friends made (well, it was mostly Jack, but knowing Yusei, he doesn't like to single out his friends, especially in something like this).

"_It's Starlight she's been shot in the chest. She's in the hospital now. I don't know what's going on, but a Christmas Miracle will need to happen!_" Akiza frantically said, obvious she'd been crying.

"I'll be on my way! Did you tell the others?" Yusei wanted it to be known to all of his friends that Starlight had been shot, not just him and Akiza.

"_They're already here! Hurry, Yusei!_" And that was the end of the call.

Yusei dropped all of his papers, not caring if some fell onto the floor, and he ran to his runner. '_Starlight, I hope you stay alive, for I have a present for you. And I know you'll like it._'

Five minutes, it took that much time to get to the hospital. Yusei ran to the main counter, and huffed for a couple seconds, then looked up, tears were forming.

"Where's Starlight Moonshine's room?" He squeaked, trying to keep the tears back.

"Right now only family can see her, but tomorrow you can visit," The main office secretary said, obviously not being sympathized enough to the young man.

"Thank-you," Yusei said, walking to a chair. When he got there, he laid his head down to his knees, and the tears came. '_Why can't I help her? Why wasn't I able to protect her? Do I have any special feeling for her? No, she's just a friend, and that's going to stay the same, nothing more nothing less._'

* * *

><p>Akiza was in her room, getting ready to get another day with the twins, and to get presents for her friends. Crimson Dragon knows Leo can't keep a secret, so she sends Leo off to the arcade every day, one more day, then the big reveal. Akiza then looked at the television, to see the weather, but instead she saw something, to make her heart skip a beat.<p>

**BREAKING NEWS**

**A YOUNG GIRL FOUND IN APARTMENT, BARELY BREATHING. CAUSE IS SOMEONE TRIED TO COMMIT A MURDER. THE ATTACKER WAS WEARING ALL BLACK, AND THAT'S ALL POLICE KNOW AT THE MOMENT. IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING, PLEASE CALL THE POLICE, OR GO TO HEADQUARTERS AND REPORT. MORE INFORMATION SOON, SO PLEASE STAY TUNED WE'LL BE BACK WITH THE WEATHER!**

Akiza felt lightheaded, the apartment shown on the television was Starlight's apartment. She grabbed her phone and called Mina.

"_Yes, Aki, what's up?_" Mina said, clearly shaken by the whole incident.

"Who was it, the person that was shot?"

"_It was a girl named Starlight Moonshine, why?_" Mina said, surprised by the questions.

Akiza froze, Starlight had been shot. She was alive, but she had been shot. The phone fell out of her hands, and she fell to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks. '_Will she make it? Will she be okay by Christmas Day? No. She'll be fine, I'm just shaken up. I'm going to go visit her._' Akiza thought, pressing the red button gingerly, ending the call with Mina.

Akiza ran out the apartment, and she kept running until she got to the hospital. She got to the main entrance, and she went to the front desk secretary.

"Where's Starlight Moonshine's room?" Akiza huffs and the secretary gave her a piece of paper.

"Room 506, you can't miss it."

"Thank-you, miss, I can't say enough!" Akiza ran through the door, and ran to the designated room, and she saw Starlight.

Starlight was using a breathing tube, and she wasn't awake at all. Akiza ran up to the unconscious girl, and knelt down to her side, tears fell.

'_Too bad, you didn't die. Someone caught you before anything happened._' Akiza thought, with a knife in her purse, she was going to kill her officially, but once Yusei said no to her being her true love, so it looked like she committed suicide.

"You're not _voing_ to _vet_ away with this, _Akwiza_!" Starlight mumbled, and she had a hard glare, but a small smile.

"At least I'm not half dead right now."

Starlight looked at the window, but then sleep consumed her once again.

"Pitiful," Akiza mumbled, getting her act back together, and walking out to the hallway. She wanted Yusei, and nothing was going to stop her.


	4. Trust, Years to Earn, Seconds to Break

**Trust, Years to Earn, Seconds to Break**

_**Monday, December Twenty-Third, 2022**_

Akiza walked out of the hospital room. She forced her tears out, but made it buyable. She noticed Yusei and company rushing towards the room.

"I-I thought Mina said you guys were already here!" Akiza questioned, with certain worry in her mind. 'I thought Mina didn't lie to her friends!'

"No, but, we just got the news, is Star alright?!" Jack asked, for he was certainly grieving, as his mascara was running down his face.

"She's alright, but she's unconscious now, she was awake a couple of minutes ago," Akiza noted, a small piece of joking in her voice.

Yusei glanced at Akiza, but then darted into Starlight's room. "Yusei, what's wrong?" Luna asked, with a ton of curiosity.

"Star's awake, Aki, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Yusei?"

"I mean, you were acting weird when we came in. Why are you trying to cover something?" Yusei questioned, already past the small lies from his girlfriend, whom he knew was the reason for this.

Akiza thought for a minute, but then looked up, "I'm not hiding anything, and why would I lie to my friends?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Yusei questioned even more, he was getting annoyed by this, and he wanted to get the truth.

Autumn was walking and she came by the room in a frantic, she went in, and knelt by Starlight.

"Fall, is that you?" Starlight asked, knowing it would only anger the female duelist, but it wouldn't do anything else.

"Yeah, what happened here?"

"Aki had jealousy."

Autumn clenched her fists, and glared at Akiza, "I never liked her from the start!"

"Who didn't you like?" Akiza asked, still acting innocent as ever.

"Star just told me who did it, you better explain yourself, missy!"

"I think I know what happened with this," Abby squeaked, and laughed. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Aki got jealous, and instead of talking with that person, like a normal person, she attempted murder. So, what are we going to do with this little girl?" Abby asked, trying not to hum, 'This Little Girl' by Cady Grooves.

Everyone glared at Akiza, but she just looked at the ground, and she tried to run, but was gunned down. Yusei looked at who did it, and it was a police officer, whom was smiling.

"Thank-you, she is a troublesome person, isn't she?" The officer asked, causing Leo and Luna to whimper in fear. Crow rushed them out of the hospital, but after they left, you could hear Crow vomiting.

"Damn, you bitch!" Yusei yelled, running after the officer, trying to get back for what he did to his friend.

He was also shot, but in the chest, causing him to fall almost immediately.

Starlight got up out of bed, she was clearly in pain. She noticed the pool of blood from Akiza, and she was horrified, and then she saw Yusei on the ground, also dead, and she looked up at the officer. Anger filled her body, her blood bubbling, and her body temperature was rising, and Starlight raged at the 'officer'.

He shot her also, finishing the deed that was started. Blood splattered onto the floor, and Starlght fell to the ground.

'_Is this how my life ends? Finished by some man who thinks that he's a police officer_?' And everything went black.

**XxX**

Starlight shot up in bed, she was breathing hard. She looked around, and knelt her head on her knees, and sobbed.

"I'm confused, how was this even supposed to happen. I'm so confused, someone, please answer my pleads of agony!" Starlight hissed under her breath.

'Knock, knock, knock!' the door sounded, causing the poor terrorized female to jump.

Starlight got up, and opened the door, and she saw it was Yusei.

"Now things are back to normal," Starlight mumbled, and this caused Yusei to lose his smile.

"What?"

"Oh, um… it's nothing, come in!" Starlight announced, eyeing the card from her deck on the table. '_I need to hide that from him, don't I_?'

**XxX**

_**I know this is a short chapter, but next chapter will be the end of it all, and hopefully I could keep her alive. Please comment on this, and yes, all that has been happening was a long dream for Starlight.**_

_**Sorry, I'm brutal, but, that's what you get from watching 'Fullmetal Alchemist' for at least a week straight!**_

_**I'm sorry for the absence for my other stories, but, I have school, and school takes away all my fun, so I can't write. So, please, again, forgive me on my long absence of creative writing!**_


	5. A Final Goodbye to you, my Love

**A Final Goodbye to You, my Love**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**** - SORRY FOR THE DATE MESS-UP, BUT THE LAST ONE WAS WEDNESDAY!**

**Thursday, December 25, 2022**

Starlight looked around the room, then back at Yusei, and she smiled gingerly at him.

"That card, it was singled out from your deck. Why?" Yusei asked, nodding to the one on his friend's table.

"Oh, that thing, it's for someone. Why, and don't ask for who it is, because I'm not going to tell you anything!" Starlight defended, thinking about her dream. '_That seemed so real. Why did it seem so real_?'

Starlight looked at the door, and then smiled back at Yusei. "Wanna meet with the rest of the group for our presents?" Yusei asked, noticing the poorly wrapped presents by the door.

"Sure, will you help me? By grabbing some," Starlight asked, feeling anxious.

"Of course, do you think Saji will be there?"

"I hope so, I mean he's your brother."

"Yeah, you're right!"

Yusei and Starlight took trips taking the gifts to Starlight's car, and then they were on their way.

'_Why does Star act like she needs to say something, but is too afraid of saying anything?_' Yusei thought, but shrugged it off, but it clung to his helmet while he started his runner.  
>'<em>Why can't I tell Yusei that I like him? Was it from my dream? Is that why?<em>' Starlight asked, at the brink of crying, she wanted all the answers, but she was also too scared to receive them.

The duo kept going, and Starlight kept a hold of the card for Yusei.

She was thinking of what she got everyone; she got Leo a new deck of Morphtronics, Luna a new sundress, Jack more mascara, Crow a new suit and tie, like Jack's from the anime, but covered in black feathers, Akiza beautiful rose covered dress, that cost Starlight a fortune, Autumn and Abbigail a fusion card, and _**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_, that for some reason were in the trash.

Yusei was also thinking about what he got for everyone, for they got cheap stuff; Luna and Leo got a hand made duel disk, Jack got a lot of Raman to go go cups (which was the real fortune he paid for), Crow got a another black-wing card, Akiza got a paper mache rose, Starlight got a deck holder with moonlight illusions on the holder, that was in the trash also. He got Foxen (me) a tazer that activated with any evil deed done right after the first one.

It took a couple of minutes to get back to Yusei's place, but it was worth it. _Crash, boom, crash-boom!_ Noises were heard that weren't nice inside of the building.

Starlight was first, then Yusei.

"Man, Jack, will you calm down?" Foxen shouted at the tall blonde, whom was soaked from head to toe in whatever Foxen found on the floor.

"What is this that you poured all over me?" Jack asked, not noticing the duo in the doorway.

"It's just some red water from another dimension," Foxen stated, and then started to cough.

Yusei started to the man made tree, setting the presents down, and found his squirt bottle, and sprayed the joker and the fox, that were causing the commotion.

"Hey, Yusei, oh, Star, you fine?" Crow asked, exiting the kitchen.

"Yeah, why?" Starlight asked, noticing the twins with Akiza, also with presents.

"Foxen saw what happened and fixed everything," Luna whispered.

"I'm lucky I wasn't there, right?" Saji announced from the stairs, not noticing the awkward silence after he said that.

Starlight ran upstairs, tears in her eyes. Yusei followed her, as they ran to the end of the hallway, Starlight stopped at the window.

"Star, what's up?" Yusei asked, lightly touching her shoulder.

"I thought it was a dream, why does Foxen do what she does to keep us alive?"

"I think it's for her fan fiction, and that we're her friends."

"Why does it feel so much like a dream?" Starlight asked another question, letting her tears fall even more.

"I don't know, Star, I just don't know. I thank Foxen for it though, or this wouldn't of been a great Christmas."

"Yusei," Starlight started, and looked at Yusei as she started on another topic.

"Yes, Star, what is it?"

"I-I love you, I do, but I want to know, do you love me, and be truthful!"

"Not the way yo see it, Starlight, I love you as a friend. I know this sounds like I'm a bitch, but my heart is true to Akiza, nothing more, nothing less. I'm sorry for letting you down," Yusei admitted, and Starlight stuck her hand into her pockets, and pulled out the card.

"This was for you, I hope it'll help you," Starlight whispered, as she slowly walked down the stairs, and got a text on her phone.

_To: Starlight Moonshine  
>From: Winry Rockbell<em>

_I need you here for work, sorry for the quick notice, but we're short on staff. Also Merry Christmas, you'll need it!_

"I'm sorry, my boss told me we're short on staff, so I'm going to have to come in for work. Please forgive me!" Starlight said, running out before anyone could protest.

Starlight kept running, and she got home. Tears are running down her face, and she looked around the room, then she went to her kitchen, and grabbed a knife from her holder.

"Yusei, I want you to know this is what you brought me to do!" Starlight yelled, while jabbing the knife into her chest, and then jabbing it into her neck. Making her fall over dead.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_


End file.
